Brutal Fists series
Brutal Fists ''(often abbreviated to ''BF) is a fighting video game franchise developed by Genisu Games and create by the DF member, sprite-genius and also releasing the first game in May 2008. Story Brutal Fists There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Games Main series * Brutal Fists Gameplay and Features Brutal Fists plays like Mortal Kombat 9 with elements from Injustice: Gods Among Us. The story behind is not only MK-ish, but also akin to elements from Japanese fighters like King of Fighters and Street Fighter, where it takes place in modern times and involves a tournament with something shady behind it. Characters Brutal Fists Default * Butcher Man - A serial killer with a big ass cleaver who was going to bee put on death row for the most heinous murders he's ever committed until Edmund, who seems to know about him, frees him and lets him fight in his tournament. * Draco the Dragon - A disgraced boxer who got kicked out of World Championship Boxing for killing his opponent in the ring. * El Grande - A masked luchador from Mexico. * Garou - A werewolf from Quebec, Canada who's out to find a cure for his lycanthropy. * Grackalor - A predatory alien that kills, devours, and infect their victims to their deaths. * Hong Chang - A Shaolin monk destined to put a stop to the evil Edmund Gareth before he takes over the world. * Jimmy Randalf - An underground pit fighter and MMA genius. He's the poster boy of the franchise. * Karen Daisy - A rodeo cowgirl as well as she is a kicker of ass, albeit similar to Chuck Norris. * Koby Dominic - Jimmy's rival and black best friend from old times. He's sort of a shotoclone of Jimmy Randalf. * Magenta - A South Korean magical girl chosen by an extraterrestrial maiden to destroy an evil entity dubbed "The Black One". * Marco Adhemar - A Brazilian Capoeira practitioner as well as he is an entertainer at a bar in Rio de Janeiro. * Sanctorum - A Gundam-esque robot knight created by the Vatican to bring down Edmund Gareth and his Satanic ways. * Somchai A-Wut - A Muay Thai champion who sets out to retrieve a valuable and sacred treasure that was stolen by Edmund. * Toratsume - A hi tech ninja from the Japanese Self-Defense Force (or JSDF) assigned to investigate the Brutal Fists tournament and the purpose behind it. Hidden * Edmund Gareth - The final boss character in Brutal Fists. He is an immortal alchemist who's been around ever since the Renaissance era and is the host of the Brutal Fists tournament he has spearheaded himself, along with a front behind the tournament which is an excuse to find strong fighters to take the life force of and use them for a developing homunculi army so he may take over the world and become its "god". * Hibagon - That's right, a cryptic is gonna be in Brutal Fists. The Hibagon is an ape monster, similar to Bigfoot only he's a bit smaller than him, from Mount Hiba who is into hiding, probably in the Brutal Fists tournament since hardly anyone knows what or where that tournament is. * Iron Maiden - A homunculus assassin created by Edmund Gareth. He's called this because he's a skinless corpse with armored platings nailed all over him. * Ogoleithus - The bonus boss character you face after facing Edmund, but only if you make it through story mode without any continues and no rounds are lost. He's a Lovecraftian deity who represents chaos and evilness. I won't reveal much more info about him until I release his entry, so you'll just have to read my other Brutal Fists entries to learn about him and/or you can wait 'til his entry comes out. * Sheva Laronde - A voodoo sorceress from New Orleans who is fighting in the tournament for something personal. Category:Genisu Games